<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The song of spear and fire. by sapphirefootprintsinthesand</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738959">The song of spear and fire.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirefootprintsinthesand/pseuds/sapphirefootprintsinthesand'>sapphirefootprintsinthesand</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aegon and Rhaenys Targaryen Live, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dorne, Elia Martell Lives, F/F, F/M, Future Elia Martell / Jaime Lannister, House Martell, No Incest, Not For Rhaegar Fans, Not for R+L fans, Slow Burn, not for lyanna fans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:13:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirefootprintsinthesand/pseuds/sapphirefootprintsinthesand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On the sands of Dorne, some songs asked for revenge and justice; it was in the step of prophecies that the story played again its notes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Doran Martell/Mellario of Norvos, Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Elia Martell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elia does not know when was the last time she had a good night’s sleep, since even before the beginning of the war, the two children who demanded her care; however, it was thanks to them that she learned to stay alert even while sleeping. That’s how she noticed something happening inside the Red Keep.</p><p> </p><p>Quickly dropping the book she was reading to Rhaenys before napping in the small bed, Elia picked up Aegon who was sleeping peacefully in the cradle.</p><p> </p><p>"Rhaenys? Where are you? Daughter, this is no time to play hide-and-seek."</p><p> </p><p>Running as fast as she could while carrying Aegon, Elia knew she needed to get to her husband’s room. That’s when he heard the voice of Uncle Lewyn and cousin Manfrey calling his name.</p><p> </p><p>"Niece, get your things and children. We need to get back to Dorne now." Elia knew her uncle very well to know that something serious had happened.</p><p> </p><p>"Rhaenys. Fourth. Rhaegar." Elia pronounced the three words while recovering her breath. As she entered the husband’s chambers, her heart was racing; the daughter had to be there. "Rhaenys? Please, this is no time to play." That’s when she saw her daughter’s face appear timidly from under Rhaegar’s bed.</p><p> </p><p>While the little girl comes out of her hiding place, Elia sees the cat in the girl’s arms. "Come, daughter, we need to prepare!"</p><p> </p><p>"Daddy’s back?" Rhaenys seemed shy, Elia didn’t understand why, since the little princess rarely acted like that.</p><p> </p><p>"Not yet, princess! But we need to be quick. Do you want to see your cousins?" Lewyn kept her voice calm while lowering herself to convince Rhaenys to go with them. After holding the girl in their arms, they ran to prepare.</p><p> </p><p>This time the King would not be a hindrance since his fascination with fire grew, he became convinced that he was the real dragon and lit the flames in himself. Although Elia did not see it, she remembers the cries and the look of terror in the eyes of the Young Lion when she gave him the news.</p><p> </p><p>Upon finding Ser Jaime guarding an empty Throne, Prince Lewyn tried to invite him to leave, but with a countenance that seemed to have asked for some of the glow of youth and a discouraged smile, the young man said with a tired voice: "I have to stay to serve the new King." Lewyn, who had already handed Rhaenys over to his nephew, kept his hand in the fist of the sword and his gaze ever-attentive; replied with condolences: "he will disappoint you, boy, all this of oath and honor is worthless. When you get tired, you’ll be welcome in Dorne."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Elia did not know what was making her sick, whether it was only the rocking of the boat they were using to leave King’s Landing or the bitter words in the letter signed by High Septon himself. Elia discovered that while being held hostage, the nobleman Rhaegar was with his mistress in his homeland, that while he was forcing his countrymen into war, a raven was coming into Doran’s hands showing how brave and honorable was the crown prince.</p><p> </p><p>"Let’s not leave it like that, not at all!" Elia released with a low growl. "He betrayed me, my children, he used our spears. Seven hells, how many men died! What were the reasons? What was he thinking?" Elia walked from side to side in the cabin of the boat.</p><p> </p><p>"Niece, sit down a little. You should try to calm down." Lewyn took a long breath.</p><p> </p><p>"Uncle, are you hurt?" Elia averted her eyes from the letter she held with trembling hands; she noticed for the first time the expression of pain on the man’s face. "Let me see!"</p><p> </p><p>"A little, but I’ll be fine. I didn't even know I was in pain; maybe the body is getting cold from the battle." He tried a smile, even though it looks like a grimace. "We know nothing beyond this letter. Maybe Rhaegar thought the letter would come later, but as soon as Doran read those traitorous words, he sent Manfrey with one of our best horses to find me. A pity the Prince practiced the art quickly vanishing."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Not even the sense of security that Water Gardens caused him was enough to lessen the tension between Doran and Oberyn. Since arriving in Dorne, the tension between the two was visible, especially with Doran choosing to wait for answers and give time for families to mourn the dead.</p><p> </p><p>"Finally, cousin, what did you find out about the annulment?" Oberyn was the first to ask as soon as Manfrey walked through the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing but what we already know. That the High Septon left King’s Landing during the war, he signed the annulment of Elia’s marriage and married Rhaegar and his mistress on our land. And that the noble King hid it from all to use our men in the war he started."</p><p> </p><p>"Did you manage to speak to the High Septon ? A consummated marriage with heirs could not be annulled. How did the Faith agree to this? What were the justifications?" Doran was still able to keep his mind calm.</p><p> </p><p>"There is no such information. The old man was found dead and with signs of torture. People are trying to claim that we are involved in this."</p><p> </p><p>"Meistre Pycelle stated that I would have no more children, and Rhaegar kept talking about a third dragon head. That may have been his justification, but I believe it was not accepted by Faith." Elia’s voice came out low as if it took a lot of effort to admit it.</p><p> </p><p>"Two children in less than four years of marriage. You gave him an heir and a daughter. Nothing he says can justify his actions. I should have killed him when I had the chance." Oberyn resembled a wild animal that had been caged.</p><p> </p><p>"What will you do, Doran?" Fully recovered, Lewyn, stared at the elder nephew.</p><p> </p><p>"Let’s shout for independence and wait!" Doran’s reply did not seem appreciated by others.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait? Sitting and doing nothing? No! Let’s strike now, seek our justice; let’s put the crown on our nephew’s head."</p><p> </p><p>"Let’s wait!" said Elia louder. "Not seated, we will prepare Dorne for war, we will approach those who will also want revenge against King and his Queen. All blood spilled by the actions of these two deserves reparation." Elia still looked like the same Princess of Dorne, but since that damned tournament, the flower grew thorns.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was at Sunspear that Princess Meria Martell did not bow down to Queen Rhaenys Targaryen, and it was at Sunspear that Prince Doran Martell cried out again for independence. After a speech and the burnt Targaryen banners, Elia felt a sense of freedom; but she thanked Ashara for staying with her children at Water Gardens. The message had reached the Red Keep, crows flew, and birds lost their heads.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, Rhaegar sent Lord Connington to attempt a dialogue with them, definitely, the new King was a fool, as if Dorne wanted to talk to the Crown, especially the Hand of the King. Elia doubted that anything good would come out of this conversation, but they needed to prepare so that Rhaegar would not have important information from them. The princess, who had already changed her clothes three times, was satisfied and chose a blue dress with fluid fabric that did not mark her body.</p><p> </p><p>It took a huge effort for her not to show emotion when she noticed that in addition to Jon Connington, two of the Kingsguard who helped Rhaegar were present.</p><p> </p><p>"Lord Connington, sit down, please!" Doran kept polite.</p><p> </p><p>"Ser Oswell, Arthur, I hope you enjoy your stay in Dorne as much as last time. After all, I hear they like to stay hidden while the others fight." Both Kingsguard had the decency to lower their heads, and Elia was unsure whether it was because they felt ashamed or because of the murderous look Oberyn was staring at them</p><p> </p><p>"Let’s get to the point of your visit, Lord Connington! Your presence here is not a pleasant surprise, but I understand it is the best we can hope for from a king who runs away from his responsibilities." Elia couldn't avoid the criticism.</p><p> </p><p>"But first, Your Grace has written these letters so that your children can read them when they are of age." Hand of the King spoke as he placed the envelopes on the table next to the couch.</p><p> </p><p>Oberyn added with a mocking smile: "Loving words from a father who abandoned them and made them bastards."</p><p> </p><p>"The King sent us to negotiate peace with Dorne, he had no intention of harming them, nor offending them; our King recognizes the importance of his allies, and to prove it, is willing to let Rhaenys and Aegon be created here," Jon spoke after clearing his throat.</p><p> </p><p>"Is this a joke? Does Rhaegar believe he has a voice over Dorne?" Prince Oberyn stood up while Prince Doran remained serene in the face.</p><p> </p><p>"The King is more interested in peace, even if it means a marriage at the right time between Dorne and Prince Aegon; if it is a Queen that the lords desire." Elia could not hold her laughter while she also got up.</p><p> </p><p>"Prince Aegon? Did he name the boy with the same name as my son? How many times does Rhaegar think he can spit in our face? How many more times does he intend to humiliate me? Tell your King that he is not welcome here, nor you." Elia spoke looking at Arthur, and with a look at Doran, the older brother took the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"Gentlemen, our meeting is over, and we hope the message is clear to King Rhaegar. Lord Connington: my brother will escort you to the border." Doran observed when Elia made a hand gesture to Oberyn to approach her, while the other quickly touched her belly.</p><p> </p><p>Elia spoke in the ear of her younger brother: "Brother, we cannot raise spears against our guests, but let the sun teach them a lesson."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Doran’s voice was the only sound Elia could hear as she walked through the corridors of Water Gardens to meet her children and relatives, which was a rare moment, as with so many children running and playing in the pools, their laughter was what reigned.</p><p> </p><p>Elia stopped for a moment to admire the scene: Doran with the sweet Arianne sitting on her lap, had all the attention while telling the children the stories of Nymeria, Mellario was by her side watching the children with attentive eyes; Tyene was close to Arianne. Oberyn had Sarella, Rhaenys, and Aegon sitting on his legs; Quentyn was lying between Obara, Nymeria, and Ashara.</p><p> </p><p>Oberyn was the first to notice her standing by watching them, and with a kind smile, he spoke something to Rhaenys and Aegon as he pointed to her. At times like these, she felt whole, with her two children running to hug her repeating their song to her: "Mommy!".</p><p> </p><p>And soon she’d have one more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rhaella Targaryen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was standing at the top of the stairs and watching the beach opposite; everything looked the same as when she was a child and played in the dark sands; however, her days living next to Aerys made her keep the girl hidden until she had nothing left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leaving his shoes on the stairs, Rhaella ignored his inner voice telling him that it was not appropriate to walk like this, walking to the edge, enjoying the wet feel of the soil on the swollen feet. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath at the smell of sea breeze, and just for a moment, she was able to feel free again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At Dragonstone it was easy to lose track of time, she does not know how many moons Aerys' death makes, but knows that her son had already been crowned king; and of all dreams for that moment, nothing was as scary as him and his queen rolling over the bodies of the men in the lathe room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Out of the corner of his eye, Rhaella noticed Ser Willem Darry watching his footsteps; Viserys picking a shell from the sand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Look at that, Mom!" The boy was holding the shell carefully as he ran to show him his new find. Since the news arrived, Rhaella has managed to give the young prince more freedom to explore his return.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a sweet smile, Rhaella took it and examined it as if it were a great treasure. "This is very beautiful and great, what do you intend to do with it?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don’t know yet, can we get some more? I’d like to take them to King’s Landing after the baby is born."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Running his hands through his son’s hair, Rhaella kissed the boy’s forehead. "We can take as many as you want, my love, but now let’s go back and have our meal. Yes?" Seeing Viserys smile, the Queen smiled and took one of her hands to her stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rhaella did not want to think about going back to King’s Landing, but when she imagined her son being crowned, she saw herself being freed from a golden cage; and then, Rhaegar starts a war, and not satisfied, he writes the first pages of another.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mom, I know we should have warned you about our visit, but Lyanna and I needed some time away from King’s Landing, so we thought it would be a good time for you to get to know each other." Rhaegar began the affair shortly after the children were removed to the nursery, leaving only her with the king and young queen in the small hall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, I know that life in the Red Keep is not very exciting, but it amazes me that you are already feeling overwhelmed and needing time away from your duties again."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I have fulfilled my obligations; I am working to establish peace again; these things need time."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Time? You say how you knew the importance of it. I hope you, my son, learn that peace must be built every day, but that for war, little is needed."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I understand your concerns. I’ll take care of it, Mom."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I assume you left Lord Connington on the Throne? I hope he’s wearing pants this time." If Rhaella had not learned to control her facial expressions, she might have laughed at the look of shock on her son’s face or commented on the way the young lady blushed and put her hand in her mouth to hold her laughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Have you kept spies watching me?"</p>
<p><br/><br/>"Well, I learned the hard way not to trust your actions," Rhaella said as he put a grape in his mouth. "But you must admit that Lord Connington and two of his Kingsguard entering King’s Landing with their shames on display would be the subject of gossip."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It was Prince Oberyn. I was not responsible for that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"As I said, I’ve been paying more attention to your actions. I know you sent Lord Connington to Dorne and that Prince Oberyn made them ride back to you without your clothes on."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, they did it to humiliate me and turn my reign into a joke." Rhaegar struggled to keep his voice calm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I heard that the war gave them inspiration for songs: The Wolf in Heat; The Wolf in the Tower and his three Kingsguard; The dragon with its small Sword. The last song is; The king’s hand with the hand on the Butt. Dorne is working to make them known throughout the realm." Rhaella saw the look of anger that went through the young queen’s gray eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You didn’t ask my reasons, but do you approve of the provocations against our family?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You put yourself in this situation, don’t cry for me now. I don’t want to hear your reasons, because your actions are not justified. I am ashamed of what you did to Elia, Rhaenys, and Aegon. I feel sorry for the families who were dragged by you to their deaths. Are you Unworthy, Cruel, or Foolish? Was it love or prophecy? I don’t want answers. You know the history of our house, you should know better."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I didn’t want to marry Robert. I love Rhaegar, and he loves me. It wasn’t his fault that I wanted to run away with him." The girl still had the courage, Rhaella needed to admit it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Rhaegar loves you? I have my doubts because, by taking you away from your family and keeping you locked away in a distant land, I believe that my son’s motivations are different. And you, is it still love to count the dead? Is it still love to bury your father and brother?" Watching the young woman stand up and run away from the conversation, Rhaella noted how harsh and cruel the reality was, but the two needed to remember it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Was that necessary?" Rhaegar looked at her with a melancholy face. "We have all suffered for this war."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rhaella put a hand on her belly as she felt the baby move, as she stared into the eyes of her eldest son. "You don’t know what we’ve been through, we all bled in the war you started. You had a duty to our family, to your wife, and your children. You had a duty to the kingdom."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You’re right, but I had no intention of causing a war. I thought I had everything under control."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What would you do with Elia Martell? Would you send her to the Silent Sisters? Rhaenys, does she still look for you? And Aegon? You took everything from him, even his name. I no longer recognize him." The widow queen held the tears that threatened to fall from her sad eyes. "You know this isn’t over? Do you realize what you’ve done?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Perhaps you should rest." Rhaegar stood up and was ready to leave her mother alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don’t know how you got this annulment farce, I know it wasn’t Dorne who killed High Septon, and I also know about the corruption of the new one. I had hoped for your reign, but I will not close my eyes as I did to your father’s mistakes."</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the same dream again, and even if she already knew him, she couldn’t control the fear. The smell of smoke, the cries of despair, and the sense of inability to see everything around you turn to ashes. Controlling his breathing and ignoring the salty taste that invaded his mouth, Rhaella held the small package wrapped in white cover against his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"My love, what a sad moment you decided to be born." Rhaella held his nose to the head with fine, light hair as he felt tears fall again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>From the offspring of Prince Aerys and Princess Rhaella will be born the promised prince.</em>" The voice of the damned witch rang in the distance in her head. "<em>Someday the dragons will return.</em>" Grandfather Aegon’s voice confidently stated. "<em>Stop crying Rhaella; this is a sacrifice that needs to be made.</em>"</p>
<p>–</p>
<p>"Princess, you don’t have to marry him; if you don’t want to." She kept her head down to avoid looking at Ser Bonifer’s face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I will marry him, the decision has been announced."</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>"That’s not right! Do you want it? Tell me the truth. I can challenge you to a duel. I can fight for your hand." No! She wanted to scream; she knew how Aerys could be when angry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do nothing; we just need to forget our friendship and continue our lives." Avoiding the urge to dry a lonely tear that falls from Ser Bonifer’s brown eyes, Rhaella closed his eyes tightly.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>When she opened her eyes, she noticed the slender figure in front of her. How did a person look so familiar, and at the same time different?  Then the young woman looked up to the sky, and Rhaella did the same.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She held her breath when the great beast flew over her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was when the sound of great thunder roared in the dark sky that Rhaella awoke.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey buddy, I hope you’re safe. Don’t act like Rhaella, don’t get visits from annoying relatives at this delicate time.</p>
<p>Forgive me for the unexamined chapter, my week will be race, so it was either that or wait until next weekend.</p>
<p>Thanks for the reading.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ps: If you write to Elia and her children or know someone who does, could you indicate? One of the last times I tried to read one without any indication, Aegon died and horrible things happened to Rhaenys, of course, everything to King Jon, so I’m afraid to get into the stories and go through something like that again.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi reader!<br/>It’s been a while since I last wrote something, so I hope you enjoyed it. I’m trying to do something for Elia, her children, and Dorne.<br/>I would also like to thank @lostchildofthenewworld for encouraging me on this journey.<br/>Ps: Forgive me for the mistakes, English is not my language.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>